


Long

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Inktober 2017, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Smitten Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Es su primera cita y Derek lo arruina todo.





	Long

**Author's Note:**

> Quinta parte del Inktober 2017. Super cortito y falto de inspiración.

Han pasado por mucho para llegar hasta este punto. Años en que no había tiempo entre todo el peligro y la muerte, años en que Derek simplemente no podía permitirse a sí mismo el tipo de felicidad que implicaba tener a Stiles en su vida, años en que Stiles era demasiado joven, en que Derek estaba demasiado dañado, en que Stiles necesitaba experimentar y madurar por su cuenta, en que Derek no tenía el valor para tomar la iniciativa y Stiles no tenía el autoestima para siquiera pensar en la idea.

Han pasado años para finalmente encontrar el momento preciso para ambos y Derek lo está arruinando en la primera cita.

La última vez que se vieron cara a cara fue hace dos meses en la graduación de Stiles, el mismo día en que Derek decidió dejar sus inseguridades de lado y preguntarle a Stiles por una cita y el mismo día en que Stiles hizo lo mismo y le dijo que si.

Ese día Stiles se veía radiante y lleno de energía, con la cara rosada de emoción, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa enorme plantada en el rostro.

Aún así, nada prepara a Derek para cuando entra al pequeño café para encontrar a Stiles sentado tranquilamente frente a dos tazas de café con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, largos dedos con las puntas rosadas apenas cubiertos por los mitones que decidió usar esa tarde de nieve, buscando el calor que emana su bebida.

Nada prepara a Derek para el momento en que esos largos dedos se enredan entre los suyos por sobre la mesa mientras Stiles comienza a contarle sobre su semana, sobre lo emocionado que está por finalmente intentar darle una oportunidad a su relación.

Derek entiende todo lo que Stiles le dice, pero su cerebro no logra procesar nada más allá de sus dedos en los suyos, de su nariz rosada por el frío, de lo suave que debe sentirse la piel falsa en el cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla contra su piel.

Stiles, por supuesto lo nota, aprieta su mano con preocupación y abre sus ojos castaños casi cómicamente.

"Oh, Derek. Lo siento." Se disculpa. "Estoy hablando mucho ¿Verdad?" Murmura. "Dios, es la primera cita y lo estoy arruinando todo, Derek en verdad lo siento." 

Es sólo cuando Stiles trata de soltar su mano que Derek reacciona. "No." Suspira incómodo. "Es mi culpa, me gusta cuando hablas mucho, Stiles. Soy yo." Explica, completamente consiente de cómo suena eso. "No puedo evitar distraerme."

"¿Por qué?" Demanda el más joven confundido.

"No lo sé, Stiles. Porque hace meses que no te veo, por tus dedos, por el sonido de tu voz, porque no puedo creer que después de todos estos años en verdad estamos intentando esto." Confiesa bajando la mirada.

"Entonces símplemente salgamos de aquí." Sugiere el castaño.

"¡No, Stiles!" Exclama el mayor con un aire de desesperación. "Yo sé que no lo parece pero en verdad quiero que esto funcione."

"Lo sé." Le asegura Stiles acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar "Por eso quiero que salgamos de este lugar y vayamos a tu loft a pedir comida china y ver unas películas en tu sofá." Sugiere con una sonrisa descarada. "Si lo haces bien tal vez deje que pongas tu brazo detrás de mi espalda y todo." 

Derek gruñe por debajo, suelta a Stiles sólo para dejar el dinero por los cafés que ninguno de los dos tomó y se levanta esperando a que Stiles le siga el paso.

Una sonrisa estúpida se enmarca en sus labios cuando Stiles toma su brazo entre sus manos y oculta su rostro en su hombro. El aroma de la nieve y algo como la felicidada inundando todo a su alrededor.


End file.
